


The Nightmare

by Lyledebeast



Series: Lathered [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allan PoV, Bad Dreams, Guy PoV, Guy is a Closeted Cuddle-Bug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Sadistic Dream Marian, Sharing a Bed, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy has a bad dream and Allan comforts him.  A lot of feelings plus a little bit of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. All characters are the property of the BBC and Tiger Aspect Productions.

Guy knew as soon as Marian touched him that this was dream. As in so many others that he had when his frustrated desire for her invaded his sleep, she was far happier and bolder in his presence that she ever was when awake. Still, he allowed himself to enjoy the all too brief happiness they brought. In this dream, she was pressed against him with her head on his shoulder, murmuring into his ear how much she wanted him. But when he attempted to place his hand on the long hair cascading over her shoulders, his fingers moved through air. As he lowered his hand to his side, Marian lifted her head and took a step back and gazed up at him defiantly. “Poor Guy,” she said, mockingly. “You have no power here. I’ve been at your mercy far too many times. Now it’s my turn.” Her lips twisted into an imitation of his own smirk and she reached for the laces at the front of his breeches. Guy tried reaching for her, but his right arm was held down by some invisible force. By the time she pulled his breeches down to his thighs he was fully erect. Marian knelt in front of him, pressing kisses to his hips and belly and flicking her tongue over his navel. Guy whined and tried to push her head towards his aching cock with his free left hand, but as before his fingers swept through her head encountering no resistance. “Please, Marian,” he begged desperately. She smiled serenely up at him, then stood again and backed away. As he made a failed attempt to step towards her, she began to laugh, and the louder and more contemptuous her laugh grew, the more transparent she became until she disappeared completely.

When Guy jerked awake, his first sensation was one of relief. His erection was pushing painfully against the confines of his pants, but that was nothing in comparison with Marian’s laughter and the look of hatred in her eyes. Not all of his dreams were like this. In some, Marian looked at him with such happiness, as though being with him was all she had ever wanted. Those hurt the most. He shuddered at the recollection of what he had just seen and attempted to sit up, only to find that his arm was still trapped  
Looking to the space next to him, he realized why. Allan a Dale was lying on top of it, his ribs pressing tightly just above Guy’s wrist. He remembered that the smaller man had been trembling so much with the chill of the drafty room when he came to make his usual report that Guy had pitied him and invited him to climb into the bed. He told Allan it was only because he did not want his link to Robin Hood’s camp incapacitated with a cold, but he suspected that Allan knew better. It had taken very little for the former outlaw to draw Guy’s interest, in large part because he was so honest and surprisingly bold in his desire for him. While Allan was not and never would be Marian, it was nice to be the one who was wanted for a change.

  
A sleeping Allan was no help to his cock, though, and Guy briefly considered waking him up and ordering him back to his own bed so he could bring himself off without embarrassment. But he was so used to waking up alone after his disappointing dreams about Marian that it was oddly comforting to find someone in bed with him. Even for someone as given to cruelty as Guy knew he often was, that seemed too ungrateful. So, he pulled his trapped arm from underneath the motionless man as gently as he could, and lay back down facing away from him, hoping that his erection would soften on its own.

  
* * *

  
Allan awoke with a start to the sound of whispering and heavy breathing behind him. It being his first time in Guy’s bed, he had slept lightly and had the presence of mind to keep his mouth shut. He assumed that Guy was having a bad dream, which didn’t surprise him given some of the things he’d seen Guy do both before, when Allan had been a member of Robin’s gang, and since he had been working for him. What did surprise him was the sensation of the other man’s arm trapped underneath him. How did that get there? He had lain down as far from Guy as he could and still have the benefit of a pre-warmed bed, but perhaps his unconscious self was less concerned with Guy’s wrath than when he was awake. And it was possible that Guy had been drawn to his warmth in the night. When Allan had shared a bed with his brother in winter while they were growing up, they had frequently awakened with their arms around each other, but this was most definitely not his brother.

  
This was the man who ordered him around and threatened him by day and yet had several times, still to Allan’s surprise, summoned him to his bedroom to pleasure him. After the first time it had happened, when Guy had ordered him to shave his chest, things truly had been business as usual, but a few nights later, Guy had pulled Allan onto his bed and knelt between his legs again. When he abruptly sent him to bed afterwards, Allan didn’t dare ask why. Since then, this had been a sporadic occurrence, sometimes with Guy accepting Allan’s offer to reciprocate and sometimes not. Though they never talked about it, he noticed that it tended to happen after Guy’s temper had been especially ferocious. Perhaps it was simply his stress over the Sheriff and Marian manifesting in two wildly different ways, but Allan suspected that it might be Guy’s way of apologizing for his behavior in a way that didn’t, he thought, let on that he actually had feelings.

  
Guy pulled his arm out from under him and rolled onto his side facing the opposite wall. “He does care a little,” Allan reminded himself, “or why would he let me sleep in his bed just because I was cold?” Still, he had learned from experience not to make light judgments of any of Guy’s behaviors. Keeping still and resisting the urge to ask Guy if he was alright, Allan closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

  
As soon as he began to drift off again, he was shocked by the sudden pressure of Guy’s body against his back and his arm wrapping around his middle. While he appreciated the warmth, which was far greater than just lying next to Guy, he did not appreciate the erection pressed firmly against his rear. If Guy wanted to rub off against him, he could damn well make sure he was awake for it. He knocked the back of his arm against Guy’s ribs, but did not enough leverage for the blow to do more than confirm that he was still asleep; a fully conscious Guy would not have tolerated such an offense. He had just decided to put up with the annoying position for the sake of the heat it provided when Guy began to thrust against him, his erection sliding against the seam of Allan’s pants as he sighed against his ear. This was going too far.  
“Guy,” Allan said, turning his head back towards him to be better heard. The thrusting continued.

  
“Guy!” he repeated, raising his voice, but still to no effect. So he tried a tone and name that he knew always got Guy’s attention.

  
“GISBORNE!”

  
That worked a little too well. Guy not only awoke but cried out and jumped up in the bed, flailing his arms and smacking Allan on the head and shoulders.

  
“Whoa, Guy! Calm down,” Allan entreated, reaching out to take the startled man by the arms to soothe him and protect himself from further attack. “It’s just me.”

  
Guy was still looking around frantically in the darkness of the room, but he moved away from Allan and pressed his back against the headboard.  
“Why did you have to shout like that?” he hissed. “Do you know who I thought you were?”

  
“I think I can guess,” Allan replied, rubbing his stinging shoulder. “Though, if you slapped the Sheriff like that, you’d probably find yourself strung up by the bollocks.”

  
“Please. I’ve had enough nightmares for tonight without you giving me more.”

  
“Well, that didn’t feel like a nightmare pressed against my arse, I can tell you.”

  
Guy did not respond to that, but Allan could tell from his posture that he was looking down at his lap. Allan could imagine that being caught humping his subordinate while asleep would make someone who took himself so seriously feel rather undignified. Now that Allan was fully awake, though, it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing.  
“It’s alright, Giz. It’s not as if I haven’t felt your cock before. Though it has been a while.”

  
Guy still remained silent, and Allan began to grow concerned. He shifted towards Guy and sat next to him. When Guy did not move, he grew a little bolder and put his hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

  
“I didn’t mean to upset you before. I just didn’t know how else to wake you.”

  
“What?” Guy replied absently. “Oh, I wasn’t thinking about that.”

  
Allan felt a pang of sympathy. He knew that Guy’s relationship with the Sheriff was a source of great worry for him, and it would have been easy for him to pass it off as that. That he indicated something else made Allan wonder if he actually wanted to talk. Though he knew he was taking a risk of angering Guy, he asked, “What was your nightmare about?”

  
Guy sighed and turned away from him. The silence that followed was so long that Allan nearly gave up and got out of bed, but Guy finally whispered a single word.  
“Marian.”

  
Suddenly, everything made sense. Who else could Guy be dreaming out to wake up both aroused and depressed? Even before they had begun whatever this was that had come about between them, he had resented Marian’s audacity. She was constantly refusing to satisfy Guy’s wishes, yet courting his attention. Allan knew that she loved Robin, but sometimes her treatment of Guy seemed so heartless. That thought was enough to make him move even closer to Guy, placing a hand on his lower back and leaning his temple against the taller man’s shoulder. “Would you rest easier if you told me about it?”

  
Guy chuckled bitterly. “Hardly.”

  
“Well, speaking of ‘hard’ things, what about if I help you rest this way?” Allan inquired as he moved his other hand between Guy’s legs.

  
Guy inhaled sharply. “Yes.”

  
* * *

  
When Allan first eased his cock out of his pants and wrapped his hand fully around it, Guy hissed with discomfort. He had been hard for so long that the feeling was almost more pain than enjoyment. But once Allan spat into his hand for greater lubrication and found a smooth rhythm, relief and pleasure spread from Guy’s core through his limbs and up his spine, and he felt himself writhing with it. “A good thing I didn’t throw him out” he thought through the haze of bliss filling his mind. He might know how to touch his own cock better than anyone, but he couldn’t kiss his neck or lick and suck his nipples as Allan did, making him gasp and nearly overwhelming him with sensation. Within a few short minutes, the tension building within him snapped and he moaned and shuddered as he came.

  
He couldn’t make himself feel cared for as Allan did, he considered as he stretched out on his back. That thought caught Guy by surprise. He knew Allan enjoyed him, and he was undoubtedly a much-needed distraction from his frustration with Marian and seething rage at the Sheriff, but Allan’s eagerness to comfort him puzzled Guy. Marian sometimes confused him with her tenderness, but of course she was never willing to give him more than advice. Not that Guy would have listened to Allan had he chosen to give advice, but he appreciated the comparative lack of judgement he felt from him as much, maybe even more, than his obedience. Perhaps Allan just wanted Guy to continue the favors he bestowed when he came to his room, but that answer didn’t satisfy him. While Allan was always eager to accept what he gave him, he never asked for it, and never failed to ask if he could take care of Guy too. He didn’t know why Allan would care how he felt or what he needed, but decided to enjoy the warmth he felt towards him for as long as it would last. He was certain it could not be for long.

  
He was startled from this reverie when the mattress dipped next to him and he felt Allan’s head on his shoulder. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around him and felt him nestle against his chest.

  
“Do you think you can sleep now?”

  
“I think so. Th . . .” Guy hesitated. “Thank you.”

  
Allan lips twitched into a smile against his skin. “Any time, Giz. You did let me into your bed, after all. And I owe you for, you know. Before.”

  
Guy felt a twinge of remorse. “Do you want . . . ?”

  
“Not right now,” Allan replied with a yawn. “Time for sleep. Ask me again in the morning.”

  
“If you’re lucky.” Guy allowed a bit of his usual arrogance back into his voice. It was one thing for him to feel grateful to Allan, quite another to revel in a feeling of intimacy that would no doubt lead to nothing but trouble. To make his resolve clear, he sat up so that Allan’s head slid off of his shoulder and lay down with his back to him again.  
“Goodnight, Allan.”

  
* * *

  
The next morning, Allan awoke again to a pleasant felling of warmth surrounding him, and knew before he even opened his eyes that Guy was holding him again. This time, though, there was no troublesome erection poking at his backside. As much as he wanted to remain in such comfort all morning, he knew there would be hell to pay if either he or Guy were late to their morning meeting with the Sheriff. Having learned his lesson about shouting at Guy the night before, he rolled over in his arms so that he was facing him, and gently shook his shoulder.

  
“Time to wake up, Guy.”

  
When Guy opened his eyes, he jolted back, obviously surprised to see Allan so close to him.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Allan frowned in confusion. “You do remember last night, right?”

  
Guy nodded, still looking baffled.

  
“You remember inviting me into your bed, me jerking you off in the middle of the night?”

  
He nodded again.

  
“So, what’s the problem?”

  
“I don’t remember asking you to snuggle up against me like a hungry puppy.”

  
Allan’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, you think that was my doing, do you? I was just lying here. You wrapped yourself around me, and not for the first time either. Do you remember how I woke you up last night?”

  
Allan could see the blush spreading across Guy’s cheeks, but his only reply was, “Do I look like a cuddler?” snapping out the last word as though trying to fill it with venom, but failing.

  
Allan had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, and struggled to compose himself. “I’ll admit, you don’t, but I’ve learned that appearances can be very deceiving.”

  
Then he turned his back to Guy and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots.

  
“You’d better get ready too. It’s going to be a long day, and it will probably get even colder. Maybe I should come back tonight?”

  
Allan turned back, hoping his eagerness was not written all over his face.

  
Guy gave him a tiny smile. “I think you’d better.”


End file.
